turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bathsheba (Southern Victory)
I wonder if anyone will come in and rewrite some of these high-falutin black names to their Biblical and classical namesakes. By the way, I still wish HT had let Bathsheba's relationship with Hip lead to his redemption instead of his destruction, which is the exact opposite. The Grapple really sucked, didn't it? I'm glad I got it for free--That was a tight summer and I'd have been really pissed if I'd paid hard-earned cash just to be able to read: ::::FDR: "We still don't know where the Confederates' uranium works is. We know who their top man is, and we know where he works." ::::Flora: "Have you looked for it there?" ::::FDR: "Hmm . . . " Turtle Fan 03:43, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Uh-oh, just realized that this year has also been a rather lean one, and that I did spend money for the privilege of: ::::"We really should start launching air raids over Britain." ::::scene later ::::"Well Hans, we're going to start launching air raids over Britain. I guess someone in authority overheard you." Turtle Fan 21:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wow, that's just...bad. Jelay14 23:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I hope HT really is just spending all his writing time on HW 2. I really really do. TR 02:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The last three or four scenes of the last chapter of HW, when he lets the French live to fight another day by saying "Oh, by the way, the Germans are war-weary, too," made me want to chuck the book across the room. This guy used to win rave reviews for his battle scenes! I kind of want to break out HFR, ItB, or Fox & Empire and reread the Louisville campaign, the US counterattack at Chicago, and Gerin's campaigns against the Bel Riose character to remind myself that he is capable of actually developing a military plot. :::::::And I would have liked the book much, much better if the few characters who had enough dimension to be interesting weren't the very same ones who had NOTHING TO DO THE WHOLE BOOK LONG!!!!! I kind of felt like I was watching a crappy football game with a really good halftime show: I was most entertained when I was watching something that didn't affect the action I had come to see. Turtle Fan 04:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Occupation I recall she worked has a housekeeper going to various homes to clean, etc. Should the job be that or the more general "Servant"? ML4E 23:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Straining to think of any other housekeepers right off the top of my head. Can't think of anyone. TR 23:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Cincy's wife was a housekeeper. That's still only two. Turtle Fan 23:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::My idea is to go through the characters and generate Occupation Categories. If, after thats done, we have micro-categories, they could be collapsed into a more general one. I raise this one here only because these two were not live-in servants but I'm unsure if the distinction is worth it. ML4E 00:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm sure we'll stumble upon a third in the same position sooner or later. If nothing else, surely there's some maid or something who featured in a gratuitous sex scene in the 90s, though one-and-done tryst "characters" have never been much of a priority for us. Turtle Fan 03:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It occurs to me that "Cleaners" might be a better, more general category. This would include janitors too and housekeeping staff from hotels. ML4E 21:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC)